Death diaries
by Kitty17243
Summary: I am buttercup. But he likes to call me his property.. This is my new life and I guess I have to except it... Rated M for blood.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke ... All I could see was darkness. I was still in the trunk of his van .. Lemme explain.

Hi, i'm buttercup. I am 18 I have 2 sisters I live in Alabama.

I just got over a terrible break up with my once amazing boyfriend butch. I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh yeah! It all started this morning... Butch and I where text fighting. He told me I hadn't seen the last of him, that he would find me, that his name would be carved into my skin. Creepy right? Yeah. I shut off my phone, I was sick of fighting I slumped down on the couch. I heard footsteps.. Which would have been normal but.. I live alone. I slowly with caution walked around the corner of my living room.

I remember a figure in all black.. About "5"8" rised above me, he grabbed me and ran with me out of the door.. I was quickly thrown into a black van. He shut the trunk with me inside of it. And that's how my morning started. * back to present time*

"Dude, is she still alive?" I heard one voice say. I kept my eyes shut, afraid of what I might see if I opened them.

"I hope so, I can't wait to torture her." I recognized that voice .. With the slightest anger boiling inside of me. I opened my eyes..

And what I saw didn't suprise me.

I was strapped to a table on my back against a wall. I was in a garage...

And then I saw them.

Butch. And brick his friend.

Butch had an evil grin on his bruised pale face. His black hair swooped to the side. He wore a gray tank top. And jeans with holes in the knees. He slowly walked up to me... Brick following close behind.

"Buttercup." He smirked. "What a pleasant suprise"

I said nothing...

Without warning my green tank top was grabbed as he forced me into a terrible make out session... This went on for 9 seconds my attempts to break free where pointless.

He pulled away, smiling evily. With pride he looked at my shorts, they were jean Abercrombie shorts. He licked his lips. But he restrained himself. "Brick get out of here give us privacy, but first, get my knife.." Butch laughed. Not taking his eyes off of me.

Brick handed butch the large carving knife.. I let a tear fall from my left eye.

Butch I strapped me from the table and let me helplessly fall to the concrete grounds of the garage.

Butch knelt down to my level. "Hey buttercup..remember what I said to you.." Butch smiled a wicked smile. I could barley speak but I managed.. "That you would carve your name in my skin.." I weakly said. I let another tear fall from both my eyes. After a long pause he finally said. "Mmm yes that's right!" He cooed "and that's what I plan to do." He roared loudly.

He ripped of my green tank top effortlessly.

My back was exposed. I sobbed loudly now, not afriad for butch to hear me.

I closed my eyes.. I don't remember sights I remember what I felt...

He let out a long sigh.

I passed out.. I don't know if it was from being scared... Or anxiety..

I awoke... The terrible pain coming from my stomach made me afraid to look... I was still laying shirtless on the ground, butch was no where to be found. I sobbed loudly as I was on my stomach blood still dripping down... Butch had carved the words "butch." And then a little lower I saw.. "You are my property." I continued to sob loudly .. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep this was my new life and I was going to have to except it.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the most unpleasant thing... I had my head on his lap. And he was stroking my hair. I hated him, but he was warm, and it was sweet .

"Morning buttercup, ready to except your fate as mine? " he grinned wildly. "I don't know." I wasn't smiling. I got up from his lap. My stomach had stopped bleeding.?though the words you are my property still stay in graved in me.

When I looked up from my stoumach I noticed butch, he was circiling me slowly. Giving me that kinda look that says "I am the predator you are the prey

Buttercup stared back in fear unable to move. "I waited forever for this butch shouted . Butch suddenly ran over to buttercup and pushed her against the wall! "Get off me!" Buttercup intensely shouted. He had his hands on her wrist . "I've waited too long ARE MINE !" Butch shouted letting it echo throughout the garage.

Butch wildly forced buttercup into another make out session Time it was two minutes long with the breathes for air. Again buttercup let herself fall to the ground. And sobb. Butch stood and laughed at the sight of his honey crying and suffering it gave him power. Buttercup stood up face to face with the crazy man. "My sisters will find me!" Buttercup was breathing hard from her mouth. "Haha silly pet." Butch laughed walking over to small closet "they can't do that if they are dead!" Butch's laugh stopped and his smile faded dead serious.

As he turned the knob slowly to the small closet he went in the pitch black closet without turning a light on. After a long pause he rolled out an office rolling chair with buttercups dear sister blossom tied to it! "Blossom no!" Buttercup ran over and fell to her knees and lifted her sisters dead face. Buttercup jumped back and stood up. She sobbed violently as she saw Blossoms eyes were dug out.. And blood was streaming from them...  
Buttercup could only cry.. Butch was a monster... No.. He was a murderer!  
"YOU MONSTER!" Buttercup fell to the concrete ground and sobbed .. Some of blossoms blood fell on buttercups bare back.. "WHERE'S BUBBLES?!" Buttercup stood up and whipped away get tears one by one. Butch smiled a toothy evil grin, as he went again into the small. Closet and dragged out a rolling office chair and out came poor bubbles... It was a heartbreaking sight to see. The most innocent girl in Townsville ! Dead. But her eyes weren't gone, it was her hands and feet all cut off! Buttercup ran over to her little sister. The blood was streaming from bubbles arms and legs. Buttercup sobbed as she never had before she pounded the ground with her fists. She cursed,, she couldn't Belive what she was seeing.  
But this was her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup awoke on the concrete ground. The ground was wet from her tears. The hazel eyed girl eyed the room around her and quickly noticed butch standing a few feet away from her. "Morning buttercup, pleasant sleep?" Butch walked closer to buttercup. "No, I want to go home butch hasn't this gone on long enough?!" The green teen looked at her kidnapper with a serious face.  
"Hmm.. Isn't this interesting , you want freeedom and I can offer that.. At a price of course." Butch slyly smiled.  
"What do you want?" The still shirtless teen said dead serious.  
"You will belong to me and me alone. You will be with no others. " butch grinned evily at the poor girl.

Buttercup knew what she had to do.

And without any words buttercup slowly nodded her head as a sign of agreement and deafeat.

Butch smiled a almost nice smile.

Buttercup wasn't really surrendering she was getting his guard down, that meens there's a better chance of escaping.

Buttercup saw her chance, with butch on the other side of the room far away from the door, buttercup bolted for it! She leaped up the staires, but was soon pulled back down! Buttercup clung to the carpet stairs. But butch came prepared. Butch swatted the dramatized girls on the stairs where she was strapped back to the table she was on in the beginning. Buttercup chose not to cry. She just hung her head low in defeat... There was no way out.


End file.
